A Night to Forget
by NightOfSilverRain
Summary: When Dib attends a party with Gaz, things get a little out of hand when they've had a few drinks. DaGr Oneshot-ish
1. Brother-sister love

**A/N: I DO NOT SUPPORT DAGR/GADR! I've just had the idea for this for a while and i knew that it wouldn't go away unless i make it happen. It's as simple as this, dont like it? DONT READ IT. Expect a bit of OOC in this (out of character) THEY GET DRUNK! ^^ Again, note that this is a oneshot.. Enjoy~**

Dib slipped on his coat and zipped it up tight. He was attending a party with Gaz tonight. In all honesty, he dreaded going. He hated parties like this. Underaged teenagers, drinking, things like that. He hated the smell of alcohol. He'd never had any before, however, he didn't want to. He was only 18. Gaz was 16.

Why they were even going to this party, Dib didn't have the answer to. The only reason he was going was because Gaz was going and he didn't want her to be alone at that place. He didn't think it was safe for her. Plus, Gaz had yet to get her licences. She'd already failed two driving tests. She couldn't drive.

Also... This was a pretty big party. More than half the kids from school were going. If he went to this party and actually made a good impression, people might see him as cool for going tothis sort of thing.

Dib glanced at himself in the mirror by the door. He stared at himself for several moments, looking for the slightest flaw. He noticed his hair. Yeah, it was his normal scythe-like spike. He thought he'd ty something different. He ran his fingers through it roughly, ruffling it up. He shook his head, shaking out the spike. He ran his fingers back, over his face, getting to hair out of his eyes.. He nodded into the mirror at his 'new' do. It looked more.. _normal_, he thought.

He noticed Gaz coming up behind him. From her reflection, she was wearing her normal dress except with the sleeves cut out. She also wore large, black high-heel boots.

Dib turned around to face her. "You don't need a jacket?"

"No." she stated, as-a-matter-of-factly.

He shook his head. "It's like 40 degrees out."

"Whatever, I don't need one."

Dib shrugged. "Whatever."

She went to the door. "Ready?"

With a nod, the two siblings left.

xXx

They pulled in front of a large house. The music was so loud, they could feel the vibration coming from it. The colorful lights could be seen through the dark blinds, which were probably closed for a reason. Gaz smirked before stepping out of the door. As she slammed the door, Dib scrambled to get his seatbelt off, trying to catch up with her.

The smell of alcohol and cheap purfume filled his nose as he opened the door to the house. He gaged at the unpleasing aroma. As he looked around, he noticed the dozens of teens, probably younger than he was, all with red lastic cops in their hands. He was smart enough to know that they weren't filled with fruit punch.

He quickly checked around him. He'd already lost sight of Gaz. He was soon filled with relief when he saw her at the bar.

Dib quickly moved through the crowd to get to her. As he was rushing through, he felt a harsh shoved at his shoulders, sending him to the floor. Suprised, he quickly rolled onto his back to face the one whom had shoved him.

Not intirely to his suprise, Torque Smacky, one of the toughest guys on the football team, stood over him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he remarked. "I thought you 'weren't the type to show up'" he quoted what DIb had said at school earlier that day. He meant it as well until he found out Gaz was going.

Dib stood up slowly, brushing himself. "I'm not." he said, choosing his words carfully, avoiding being beaten up. He _really _wasn't up for that tonight. He quickly thought of an excuse for being there .He looked back at Gaz at sitting at the bar, now chatting with a couple of other girls from her class. Then he had it. "Designated Driver."

Torque snorted, chuckling a bit. "Of course you are. Forgot, you're to 'uptight'."

Dib shrugged, again, avoiding a fight if all possible. "Guess so."

Torque wiped the smile off of his face. "Now, _really_ membrane." he practically spat his name. "Why are you here?"

"I just told you."

He had an angered expression on his face. "You weren't invited, Dip-shit. You shouldn't be here."

Dib back away slowly as Torque took a step closer. He dicided the 'avoid eye contact at all coasts' approch wasn't gonna cut it with this guy. "Look, Torque, Let me just get my sister and I'll get out of your way, deal?"

"_She's_ not the one who's pissing me the _hell_ off!"

Dib clenched his fists. "Just back off."

Torque deepened his angry expression, teeth showing now. "I'm warning you, Membrane. Get the hell out."

Dib stood his ground, knowing good and well that that was a bad idea. It was, in all honesty, the last thing he wanted to be bullied to leave a party that was labled 'Everyones invited!'. That wasn't even the point. He wasn't gonna be scared of him anymore. "_No_."

Torque grabbed the colar of Dib's shirt, pushing him againts the wall. "Look, kid. I don't think you know what I'm capible of. I'm going to give you one more chance, got it? Get out now and I won't consider killing you right _now."_

Dib stared him straight into his eyes, knowing he was going to regret what he was going to say. "Bite me."

Torque didn't hold back anymore. He quickly pulled back his fist and threw a well-aimed punch across his face, sending hs flying to the floor with an '_omph!'_

Several people began to watch now. Gasps mixed with cheers were heard as Torque tackled him to the ground.

Gaz, stopped what she was doing. The knew the sounds of panic to be her brother's voice. She knew this couldn't be good.

He quickly left her spot at the bar and ran throught the cheering crowd. She quickly shoved her was through the ones surrounding them. The crowd roared, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" slurred a bit, due to most of them being intoxicated.

She spotted Torque beating Dib from on top of him. She growled to her self, grabbing the back of Torques shirt and yanking him off her beaten brother. She quickly took Torque back the neck and pulled him off the ground, pressing him against the wall.

"The only one who can beat my brother up is me." she snarled in his face. "So hands off, got it?"

Torque quickly wipped the 'fight mode' expression off his face. It was replaced with a soft grin. "Easy," he said, placing his hands around her waist. She could smell the stench of alcohol in his breath. "We were just messing around. Right?" He looked down to Dib on the ground, who wipped the blood from a small cut on his face.

Gaz was not amused. "I'd be careful where you put your hands, buddy." She said taking her hands off his neck and moving his hands of her waist.

Torque smiled. "Aw, come on." he said in a husky voice, placing his hands back on her hips, pulling her closer. "You don't mean that." He had clearly had a couple of drinks already. She wondered why Dib would stand his ground againts this guy when he'd clearly lose. One, he's drunk. Two, he's like twice his size.

Once he moved his hands lower down her back and placed the in 'another spot', Gaz pulled back her hand and slapped him across the face. _Hard._ Or at least hard enough to make him let go of her. Gaz went back over to Dib and pulled him up off the ground. "You, okay?"

Dib nodded, hiding his pain from her. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said, brushing himself off. "On the other hand, I don't think _he _is though." He pointed to Torque. When she turned back around, Tears rolled down his face like forth grade girls would roll down a hill. Lots of little forth grade girls rolling down a chubby pale cheek.

She was suprised at this. She wouldn't dare help him after this, though.

Torque wipped away the dampness of his face. "This isn't over." he spat, turning and disapearing into the crowd.

Gaz rolled her eyes and turned back to her brother. "Forget that guy. He's a dick."

Dib nodded. "No kidding."

Gaz remembered what she had been doing before this little 'inccident'. "Come on," she said. "You look like you could use a drink"

xXx

Dib had sat at the bar with his sister a while, yet to have a drink yet. Gaz, on the other hand, was another story. She hadn't had alot, however, it was enough to become noticable. Dib was strongly againts the fact his 16 year old little sister was tipsy. He doubted he'd ever get over that. Gaz noticed Dib again, who hadn't had a drink _yet_.

"Come on," she nudged him. "It's just one drink. It won't kill you."

He shook his head. "No. I'm not going to take a chance of over doing it and humiliating myself."

She shook her head. "One. Just _one._ I never said you had to have enough to 'over do it'."

She did have a point but Dib still refused.

She shrugged, looking back to the table in frount of her. "Whatever. It's just no fun, you just sitting there."

Dib thought about this a moment. He really didn't want to do this... but he really wanted to impress his little sister. "_One_."

Gaz smiled at him, happy that he had decided to join her.

"Just one. _I mean it_." Dib repeated.

She nodded. "I know."

Dib stared up at the large menu above their heads. "What's good?" he asked. He felt strange asking his 16 year old sister what drinks were good and which were not.

She shrugged. "Screwdriver's pretty good, I guess..."

He sighed. "Ok... I hope I can trust you."

She nudged his shoulder. "Don't worry so much."

He then ordered his drink. He hesitated greatly before trying it. Gaz grew impatient watching him. "Just try it."

He looked down at the orange liquid in frount of him, hoping he wasn't making a mistake. He sighed, grabbing his glass and taking a small sip. At first he winced a bit at the taste. He thought a moment. The aftertaste wasn't that bad.

"Hmm." he thought.

Gaz took another sip of her drink, then turned her attention back to him. "Well?"

He shrugged. "Not bad."

xXx

Dib broke his promise. He knew this would happen. He'd already finsihed his glass and had ordered another. Then soon after that, another. Of coarse he wasn't keeping track. He just kept a conversation going with his sister and was actually laughing. Both of them. It was very rare that the two were ever happy and laughing together. Actually talking and enjoying themselves.

"So," Gaz began, "This wasn't so bad, was it?"

Dib smiled. "No. No, It wasn't."

She smiled back. "Told you."

Dib didn't notice he was already finished with his fifth screwdriver. Even Gaz noticed this. "Ya sure you don't wanna slow down a little bit?"

He looked up fom his drink. "Huh?"

"That'll be six."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine."

Gaz shrugged. "Whatever," she spoke, continuing on _her_ drink, which _she'd _lost count of. All of a sudden, a fimiliar song blarred through the speakers. It was a mix of rock with a sort of pop. Both knew the song by heart. Both Gaz and Dib pearked their heads up imedeatly. As the song played, they sang, smiling at eachother. 

Bottom of Form 1

"There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself. There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself. There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself, No there is nothing you can do that I HAVE NOT ALREADY DONE TO MYSELF!"

They both shouted the last line, loudly, geeting into the song greatly. They took turns singing the lines.

"Never wanted to dance with nobody not you!"

"Do do do Do do do Do do do Do do Do Do."

"Never wanted to dance with nobody but you!"

"Do do do Do do do Do do do Do do Do Do."

"Never wanted to dance with nobody but you!"

They both sang the last line together.

"I wouldn't take no for an answer you fucking bitch!"

Once the song had ended, they laughed, both enjoying their night. They'd never really realized how much they actually had in common. They never really took the time to talk. They really did care about eachother. They smiled.

"You know." Gaz spoke softly. "You're not that bad." The slur was there. But the meaning behind it was strong.

He smiled. "Thanks.. You're not so bad yourself."

xXx


	2. The Aftermath

A/N: Expect a bit of OOC

xXx

The two of them didn't rememeber spending the night there. All they knew was that they did... and some how they'd ended up in the upstairs bedroom..

Gaz groaned as she opened her eyes. She could barely think with the pounding headache she had. She began to look around, trying to recignize her surroundings, which she couldn't. She sat up slowly, rubbing her temples lightly, trying to ease the pain. She stopped when she realized she was in a bed room. As she looked at the floor, she noticed cloths scattered across the room. She didn't worry until she spotted her black dress and her black boots.

She quickly pulled the covers off of her, comfirming her suspiction. She was completely naked. Knowing this, she pulled the covers back onto her. She began to look around some more... then she noticed someone lying in bed next to her. It was Dib.

"Oh god." she whispered softly. She examined the floor again to see _his_ cloths there as well. She looked underneath the covers again. "Oh god!"

He shout woke Dib. He groaned, rolling over, his eyes widening when he saw her quickly covering herself with the blankets. He sat up quickly, examining his surroundings. When he saw the cloths on the ground, he didn't need to check to know he wasn't wearing anything. He looked back at Gaz again, wide eyed.

"We...we.. we didn't... did we?" He didn't know what to say.

She shook her head quickly. "No!" she brought her legs to her chest and hugged onto herself. "I mean... I don't know."

Dib was fearful to check. He glanced underneath the sheets again. He noticed there was a slight dampness. It was sweat. Or at least he thought it was. It could've been... something else.

He sighed, shakily. "I mean.. we couldn't have.. there's no way we could... not... not that.." he was speechless.

Gaz shook her head, placing her sore head in her hands. "I can't believe this."

"Now, you don't know we actually-"

"What else could we have been doing, Dib!?" she said, fearful for the worst.

He gripped his head tight. "I don't know, Okay!?"

She clenched her fists tight. "This is all your fault!"

He looked shocked. "Me? How is this my fault?"

"You're the one who said 'Just one, I mean it, okay?' and ended up dancing on the table."

"I did that?" he almost forgot the topic at hand. "Wait a minute. _YOUR_ the one who _INSISTED_ I have a drink in the first place! I didn't want to! Know why? Because I _knew_ I'd over do it!"

"That was your fault! You could have easily stopped at one and you know it!"

He sighed. "Fine. It's both of our faults... You shouldn't have begged me to and I shouldn't have excepted it."

She buried her face in her arms. "Forget who's fault it was. Do you remember anything that happend last night?"

He shook his head. "Do you?"

"No." she said, sadly. "Just think about what we could've done. Do you have any idea what this could do to me if i did something stupid and if someone had video taped it!"

"Yeah.." he thought a moment. "Well.. At least _I_ don't have a reputation to ruin."

"You're not helping."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry.."

..They were both silent for sometime.

"Should we check?" Gaz spoke softly, aslmost to the point of a whisper.

Dib looked over at her. "I don't know, should we? I mean... Do you want to?"

She nodded. "Yes. I want to know If somthing _did_ happen, I want to know how bad it was."

He sighed. "Okay." He looked around the room for anything. He noticed a computer at the other end of the room. "There."

Gaz, covering herself with the blanket, she snatched her cloths from the floor and put them on. She then tossed Dib his.

As she walked over to the computer, she noticed it was already on and already on the UTube homepage. Her hearted seemed to stop beating when she saw that th top video had a thumbnail with the frowny faced shirt she knew all to well. the video was titled 'Brother/sister love 3'

"Oh god..." she said, fearing to click it.

Dib quickly slid his pants on and walked over to her. "It there?"

She nodded. "Mm-hm.."

Dib knew it would really hurt her if whatever the video contained was what she feared. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to." she said again, forcing herself to click 'veiw'

The video itself already had 100,000 veiws. The video began to play on its own.

It began with someone holding a camera shakily to Dib and Gaz standing in the corner, watching the others dance. They couldn't nderstand what they were saying but it involved things like "come on" and "I dont know how to dance." At least it was a fairly normal conversation. They continued to hope for the best.

As it contiunued, Dib bagan to brush her hair behind her ear, being farely close to his face.

Watching the video, Gaz looked to Dib, her lips poked out, angrily. He shrugged. "It's not like I could control myself." he said. His eyes widened when he saw the two of them begin to make out on the screen. He prayed Gaz wouldn't turn around to see it but... she did. Her eyes widened as she clampt her hands over her mouth.

On the screen, The two of them got rougher as the kissing turn to touching. Gaz scrambled for the mouse to click pause. DIb just back away. His and her fears were confirmed.

She slammed her hands on the desk infrount of her. "I can't believe this." She stood up quickly, still looking away from him. "_I FUCKING LOST MY VIRGINITY TO MY FUCKING IDIOT BROTHER_!"

He backed up onto the bed, sitting down again. "I'm sorry." he said, his voice breaking slightly. "I shouldn't have-"

"_I HATE YOU_!" she screamed.

Dib tried not to cry. The situation was just to much for him. He couldn't believe that this had happend. "Gaz, I'm so sorry. I know I probably just ruined your li-"

"_I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THAT YOU DID THAT TO ME_!"

"I didn't know what I was doing!"

"You should have _AT LEAST _know that you _were FUCKING YOUR SISTER_!"

Dib snapped back. "Well _you _should have known you were fucking your brother!" he yelled, repeating what she had said.

Gaz didn't say anything else. She just stood to her feet and quickly rushed to the door.

Dib stood to his feet. "Gaz, wait!"

Gaz ignored him as she threw the door open and hurried down the stairs. Dib soon followed her.

As Gaz got to the end of the staircase, she stopped. It was three of the girls she was talking to last night. The were all laughing around one of the girls phones. She was smart enought to know they were watching the video. When one of the girls noticed her, she made a face.

"Eww. What are you still doing here?"

She didn't answer. she knew It'd get her laughed at either way.

One of the girls showed her the phone. "Wow. I knew you were kind of a dude magnet already but I didn't know you were into that, slut."

Gaz clenched her fists. "I didn't mean to. I was drunk."

The girls laughed. "Slut!"

Gaz growled to herself. "I dare you say that agai-" She stopped suddenly when she felt a sudden sickness to her stomach and threw up at the edge of the stairs.

The Blonde one laughed. "Aw, you really can't hold your alcohol can you, slut?"

Gaz recovered from her sickness quickly. She pulled back her fist but something kept her from swinging. Dib stood beind her, grabbing her hand. He shook his head, telling her that she shouldn't waste her time.

The Redheaded girl made a face at him. "Well look who dicided to join us?"

The Brunette giggled. "It's Slut#2!"

Dib furrowed his brow. "Your one to talk." he said, refuring to her mini skirt and low hanging top.

She gasped, offended. "My daddy is the head of the school, he can get you expelled!"

Dib rolled his eyes. "Well you can tell your 'daddy' to _kiss my ass._. I'd be _glad_ to be expelled."

She pukered her lips angrily. "Fine! I will!"

"Then do it."

Angered and just annoyed with the intire situation, the group of girls left.

Dib shook his head. "Ignore them, Gaz. I'm pretty sure they arn't going to be the _only_ ones to say anything."

Gaz wasn't listening to him. She just stared at the ground. Dib gently placed an arm around her, suprised she didn't try to push it off. He wasn't looking at her but he heard her beginning to sniffle.

He sighed, embracing her in a hug. "It's okay."

"N-No It's not okay!" she was crying a bit now. "My life is over..."

He shook his head. "No it's not. I mean, It's not like everyone in the school saw the video. I bet after a few days, everyone will forget about it."

Insted of arguing, Gaz just burried her face into his shirt. "...I hope you're right."


End file.
